Dile Que La Quiero
by DarkShion
Summary: Durante el tiempo que Seiya estuvo herido por la espada de Hades, aparece un amigo/rival del pasado para tener una pequeña platica con el caballero de pegaso y hacerle saber que si el muere, alguien sufrirá demasiado.


Después del término de la guerra contra Hades, Seiya se encontraba en un profundo sueño debido a la espada del dios del reino de los muertos. Pero durante ese profundo sueño, el caballero de Pegaso recibió la visita de un antiguo rival y amigo.

Mundo mental de Seiya

Seiya se encontraba en el pórtico de una cabaña de madera que estaba a un costado de un hermoso lago (la cabaña donde empieza la película de la obertura del cielo), estaba sentando contemplando un hermoso atardecer cuando de repente escucha una voz familiar.

-¿¡vaya así que el increíble Seiya fue derrotado!?- la voz era de Cassios, el alumno de Shaina; la amazona de ofiuco.

El corpulento aspirante a caballero estaba igual que cuando combatió contra Aioria en la casa de leo, Seiya simplemente cerró los ojos y le respondió.

-así es Cassios, ya me había librado de varias. Pero finalmente fui derrotado por un dios- Cassios por su parte se situó a un lado del japonés y volvió a hablar.

-y con esto, seguramente has hecho infeliz a esa persona que te encomendé durante su asalto al santuario. A la única mujer que he amado, pero que decidió entregarte su corazón a ti. Eso no puedo permitirlo Seiya, ella merece ser feliz y tú debes hacerla feliz- termino el joven griego mientras veía también el atardecer. Por su parte Seiya lo volteo a ver, al tiempo que recordaba las últimas palabras del gigante de pelo blanco. Al finalizar de recordar esas palabras volvió a cerrar los ojos y con una mueca de resignación, respondió.

-seguramente así será, pero ella es fuerte y sé que podrá superarlo. Además no estoy muerto, simplemente estoy atrapado en este profundo sueño, si pudiera despertar créeme que cumpliría con tu encomienda. A través de todas las aventuras que hemos pasado, ella siempre ha estado ahí; apoyándome, sacrificando su propia vida para que yo pueda terminar con cada amenaza maligna. Poco a poco se ha metido en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, ella es la mujer de mi vida- término de relatar Seiya mientras abría los ojos y veía con frustración el atardecer, al confirmar lo que significaba la amazona de ofiuco para él.

El gigante peli blanco simplemente sonrió y cerrado los ojos, dijo.

-para eso estoy aquí, he venido para terminar con esta condena tuya. Gracias al poder de Athena y de todos los caballeros que murieron durante todas las batallas, podrás regresar al mundo real- al terminar el grandulón abrió su ojo izquierdo y mirando a Seiya le dio una sonrisa aún más grande. Seiya simplemente no lo podía creer, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de Hades pero calculaba que habían sido semanas o incluso meses. Y ahora se aparecía su antiguo rival diciendo que le ayudaría a regresar al mundo real.

-¿en… serio? ¿Enserio podrás devolverme al mundo real?- preguntaba un ilusionado castaño.

-así es Seiya, pero esto lo hago con la autorización de Athena- respondió el difunto aspirante a caballero.

Seiya estaba intrigado, ¿Por qué Saori había enviado a Cassios en vez de venir ella personalmente? Así que se lo pregunto a Cassios y este respondió.

-es una petición que yo mismo le hice a la señorita Athena. Quería tener esta conversación contigo para recordarte que si tú mueres alguien estará triste, ella te ama realmente y por lo que me acabas de contar tú también la quieres. Quiero que ambos sean felices, pero principalmente ella- Cassios termino de hablar mientras pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras veía la primer estrella de la noche.

-así que Seiya se feliz con mi musa y dile que la quiero- sin decir nada más, el corpulento joven golpeo a Seiya con una esfera de luz dorada la cual fue absorbida por el castaño quien segundos después fue elevado unos centímetros del suelo y su cuerpo desprendía una intensa luz dorada, la cual conforme iba bajando de intensidad así también lo hacia el caballero de Pegaso. Mientras Cassios seguía viendo el firmamento y una última lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

-vive feliz Shaina, vive tu vida al lado del hombre que amas, mientras yo rezare por tu felicidad- dijo el valeroso Cassios mientras el también desaparecía del pórtico de la cabaña.

FIN

Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí les traigo este one-shot de Saint Seiya. Como siempre he dicho la pareja que forman Seiya x Shaina es una de mis favoritas. Y hace poco estaba viendo en you tube el fragmento de la muerte de Cassios, llegando a mi mente la inspiración para este shot.

Espero que sea de su agrado, sin nada más que decir me despido no sin antes desearles los mejores deseos para este nuevo año.

Su amigo Dark Shion.


End file.
